


Wordless

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge fic, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Haldir is injured defending Arwen while she is visiting Lothlorien. Does the Marchwarden possibly have feelings for Arwen? For the TaleTeller's Daily Fanfic Challenge. Bonus Prompt.





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. 
> 
> For @sdavid09  
> The bonus prompt featuring Arwen for this month.  
> Daily Writing Challenge PROMPT #00 or bonus: “You…you saved me. And you’re hurt! Why are you hurt?!”

“YOU…you saved me.  And you are hurt!  Why are you hurt?!” Arwen exclaimed when she seen Haldir wince, then grab his side.

 

"It is nothing. Please think nothing of it." He held his hand out to her to help pull her up.

She looked at his left side once more and seen blood begin to seep through his tunic. "I demand to know what happened."

 

She had fallen unconscious momentarily when she overtaken by a small group of orcs while she was wandering the edge  of the woods of Lothlorien. While she was strong and capable she did not have any weapons save a dagger with her, which proved useless against a party of six snarling foul creatures. One had grabbed her from behind and knocked her unconscious. When she came to Haldir's was the face she met thankfully.

 

She stooped back down and tore the hem of her dress to and pressed it against the wound on his side.  The gesture made the elf seem uncomfortable and he fidgeted, and shifted from side to side in spot. He made a face when she pulled the cloth away and pressed it more firmly against it. When she looked up at him, he sighed in resignation.

"One of them managed to get a hold of your dagger and swiped me with it. It is not deep. Please do not fret. I am more concerned over your own health."

She grabbed his hand and put it on the cloth, and shook her head. "I am well. Valar be praised that it was an Elvish blade and not one of theirs that pierced your skin!"

Haldir nodded in agreement.

"I insist that you let me tend to this personally. It was done in my service."

 

Haldir raised his hands up, the cloth falling to the ground when he did so, hoping to stop her. "Please that is not necessary. I am only happy that I was able to come to your aid in time."

"Let me look at it, and judge for myself." Arwen insisted.

Haldir merely shook his head and undid his belt and lifted the tunic up so she could see the 3 inch long wound. The blood seemed to have stopped already, but she brushed her fingers along it to be sure. Coming back with the obvious evidence that it was stopping she relaxed. Yet when she looked up at the marchwarden's face she could not help the knowing smile that came to her lips.

He looked stuck in a place where he wanted to run, but at the same time did not at once, and when her eyes met his a flush briefly came to his cheeks before he looked away.

"It appears to be well. Let me dress it once we return." She bent down and picked up the belt. "I will carry this until then."

Haldir merely nodded without looking at her. "Let us return then."

She followed him back to the healer's tents and prepared the gauze and ointment for it speedily. She could not help smiling with a mixture of flattery and amusement every time she would catch him looking at her and then flushing. He was always so in control of everything and it was every common maid's wish to catch his eye. Yet he never seen to prefer anyone over anyone else. So, she could not help feeling a small tingle of delight in the idea.

As she tied off the gauze and stood she gave him a sweet smile. "Try not to aggravate the wound for a few days."

He merely nodded and stood as well. He took three steps away from her and turned to look back at her. "Are you sure you are not hurt?"

"I am well. Do not concern yourself with me." She smiled again and gave him a gesture of farewell.

He returned it with slight upturn on his lips and he strode off wordlessly. No doubt he was going straight back to the guard. In a few months time she would be returning to Rivendell. She wondered if Haldir would be there to see her off. She hoped so, for she did not believe she would return.

"Farewell dearest, loyal Marchwarden."

END


End file.
